Impossible
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Une rencontre, du bonheur, une séparation, une déchirure...mais jamais un oubli. /TONYxLOKI/


**Impossible : **

_Personne ne croit au coup de foudre..._

_Mais moi, en te voyant, j'y ai cru._

_Pour A., tu me fais mal, mais du bien aussi. _

_Précision de l'auteur qui n'est pas moi : Je tenais juste à publier ce petit OS écrit par une ''amie'' si j'ose ainsi. Il s'agit ''d'un cadeau'', et je tenais vraiment à le publier parce que je sais que tu me suis beaucoup et que tu m'en veux. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, et d'avoir reçu cet écrit venant de toi, c'était vraiment agréable, mais moi aussi ça m'a fait mal. Je te remercie pour ça, et n'oublie jamais tu sais quoi ;) Bisous.(et en plus c'est fou comme tu as bien retranscrit le tout, même si je ne me vois pas personnellement en Tony, mais bon ^^')._

...

POV's Loki :

Je suis quelqu'un de solitaire, quelqu'un à qui on ne fait pas attention. Au lycée de notre grande ville dans laquelle je vivais depuis déjà plusieurs années déjà, qui aurait pu faire attention à moi ? Nous étions dans une classe d'une trentaine d'élèves tous aussi égoïstes les uns des autres, et aux esprits bien étroits. Les cours étaient longs et déprimants, car le niveau était beaucoup trop haut pour moi, et je n'avais aucune réelle raison de m'accrocher à tout cela. Cette année là, le temps était bien trop gris pour avoir le moral, mais un soleil a éclairé cette année.

Je ne le connaissais pas encore. Il était quelqu'un d'assez discret également, se baladant souvent avec sa bande de potes et sa copine, mais je l'épiais souvent du regard. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, enfin, pas jusqu'à ce que, lors d'une sortie à la capitale, nous avions été envoyés dans le même groupe, et que, voyant que personne ne voulait se mettre avec moi, il s'est approché.

"Salut, je suis Tony. Tu vas sûrement trouver ça dingue étant donné qu'on est dans la même classe mais...c'est quoi ton petit nom ?"

Son visage était comme un soleil, son sourire comme les rayons. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre non, mais là, à ce moment là, mon cœur s'est mis à battre très fort, si bien que je lui répondis en bafouillant, "Loki..." avant de me taire à nouveau.

Nous nous installâmes ensemble, et il me parla un peu de lui, en me posant des questions de temps à autre auxquelles je répondais brièvement, ne voulant pas briser le son de sa voix, et, par la même occasion, les quelques informations le concernant qui me parvenaient. C'était quelqu'un d'assez banal, si on voulait, mais pour moi, c'était quelqu'un d'important. La personne qui m'apportait de la lumière, et qui daignait me parler. Pas seulement cela, sa gentillesse, sa bonne humeur, malgré des périodes sombres comme il me le racontait. Je me sentais triste lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, mais heureux lorsque son sourire illuminait son visage brillant.

Les jours suivants, Tony a continué à me parler, et nous sommes vite devenus amis. Tête de classe, il m'aidait dans les cours, et j'ai vraiment progressé. Il m'a redonné goût à tout, je m'habillais même de façon plus vive, sortais avec lui en ville, allais chez lui...Bref, je me sentais bien. Et puis, un jour, il s'est passé quelque chose. La fin de notre première année approchait, et je redoutais plus que tout que nous soyons séparés dans l'année à suivre, c'est pourtant...je devais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

"Je t'aime," avais-je lâché un jour, lorsque nous nous étions posés sur un banc, dans un petit parc en centre ville.

Tout d'abord, ses yeux se sont posés sur les miens et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse, me dise de m'en aller, qu'il trouvait ça répugnant. Mais non. Sa main a saisie la mienne, chaude et agréable, et il m'a embrassé sur la joue, pour commencer. Puis des petits baisers doux et aériens ont virevolté sur ma mâchoire, avant qu'un baiser doux et léger ne vienne savourer mes lèvres. J'étais aux anges, heureux, vraiment très heureux.

"Moi aussi...," a t-il dit.

Mais je comprenais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-ce parce que nous étions deux garçons ? Non, je ne pensais pas, car Tony était quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprits, et jamais il ne se serait arrêté à des détails si petit.

"Je suis piégé," a t-il alors ajouté, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, tout en réfléchissant.

Et c'est là qu'il m'avoua tout. Il déménageait, et ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Mon coeur se brisa en mille morceaux, et, ne pouvant contenir mon chagrin, je me mis à sangloter bruyamment. Je me fichais des gens qui nous regardaient, et me laissais aller dans ses bras qui m'enlaçait. Il me frotta le dos, et me dit que tout irait bien. Il penserait à moi à chaque instant, et qu'il n'aimerait jamais comme il m'avait aimé, mais notre amour avait-il au moins commencé ?

Les jours suivants, je venais lui rendre visite, voyant son appartement se vider de jour en jour. Nos baisers devenaient rituels mais étaient plus amères, car nous savions très bien qu'ils ne seraient pas éternels. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit un bijoux que je puisse accrocher autour de mon cou, et ne jamais perdre. Ca aurait été le plus beau, et sa valeur aurait été inestimable.

Le jour J, il me laissa une lettre, et il partit très tôt. Si tôt que je ne pus lui dire au revoir comme je l'aurais souhaité...

Ce ne fut que quelque mois ensuite que nous nous revîmes, lorsqu'il fut de passage pour rendre visite à de la famille...Nous nous embrassâmes, et je goûtais à nouveau ses lèvres, heureux du retour. Un retour qui ne l'était que pour une semaine, seulement. Nous nous vîmes tout les jours, nous promenant, discutant, et même, en ayant notre premier rapport. Mais à nouveau, il partit...et ensuite...je n'eus des nouvelles que par écrit, car nous souhaitions garder contact de façon particulière, tout comme notre relation.

Il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aimait beaucoup, mais pensait toujours autant à moi...Cette nouvelle m'avait déchiré...Mais je savais quelque chose...

_Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, _

_et jamais je ne pourrais le remplacer lui,_

_et un jour, nous nous retrouverions, et cette fois ci,_

_ce serait pour toujours. _

_Pour A._


End file.
